Every Time We Touch
by Momo Neko 16
Summary: "Fubuki se siente triste y comienza a recordar lo sucedido con Gouenji, mi primer one-short, song fic y mi primer yaoi, sean amables u.u"


Hola a todos:  
>Esta es la primera vez que escribo yaoi, por lo tanto no es bueno u.u<br>Mi primer One-short y por masoquista que soy se me ocurrio hacerlo song fic  
>Me demore 2 horas... y media en hacer esto asique por favor, disfrutenlo<br>Si les interesa saber como se me ocurrio fue simple: Estaba durmiendo, me acorde de esta cancion, se me vino a la mente la letra en español y me acorde de Fubuki y Gouenji y TAN TAN sucedio la historia  
>Espero que les guste y si no... bueno, perdonenme por hacerlas perder el tiempo TT-TT<p>

Declaimer: "Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, por desgracia, solo sera mio cuando logre hacer la serie yaoi, o hacer que Endou entienda que se debe quedar con Aki y no cono Natsumi... y en el mejor de los casos con Kazemaru n.n  
>Pero como soñar no cuesta, me la paso durmiendo todo el dia n.n"<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Every Time We Touch<em>**

Era un lindo día para toda la gente, desgraciadamente no para nuestro protagonista, que se encontraba en su casa, devastado por lo que le había ocurrido.

Así es como se encontraba Fubuki, devastado, solo, triste y para peor, llorando

-¿Por qué Gouenji? ¿Por qué tú? – Se lamentaba Fubuki secándose los ojos que apenas se pasaba el pañuelo las lágrimas salían de nuevo

El pobre se encontraba recostado en su cama, le había pedido a los chicos que no le preguntaran nada y simplemente lo dejaran solo.

-Pareciera ser que aun estas a mi lado, recostado junto a mí, acariciando mis cabellos con tanta dulzura que no podía evitar sonrojarme cada vez que cruzábamos miradas, tranquilizándome de tal manera que me dormía en tu pecho, mientras me hablabas con cariño y lentamente te dormías junto a mí

I STILL HEAR YOUR VOICE, WHEN YOU SLEEP NEXT TO ME/ AÚN OIGO TU VOZ, CUANDO DUERMES A MI LADO.

I STILL FEEL YOUR TOUCH IN MY DREAMS/ AÚN SIENTO TU TACTO EN MIS SUEÑOS

Tú me hacías sentir fuerte, confiado, eras mi esperanza, mi razón para seguir adelante.

Cuando no podía con algo tú eras el primero en apoyarme, me repetía una y otra vez que era débil, y por muy cierto que fuera me perdonabas sin más y me abrazabas.

Sentía tanto afecto por ti que, cada vez que nos alejábamos sentía que no te volvería a ver, no podía vivir sin ti, siempre me apoyaste y ahora que no estas no sé por qué pero me es muy difícil el seguir adelante.

FORGIVE ME MY WEAKNESS, BUT I DONT KNOW WHY/ PERDONA MI DEBILIDAD, PERO NO SE PORQUE

WITHOUT YOU ITS HARD TO SURVIVE/ SIN TI ES DIFÍCIL SOBREVIVIR

Cada vez que me abrazabas o me tocabas sentía un sentimiento desconocido, pero a la vez agradable.

Y cada vez que nos besábamos juraba que estaba volando mientras mi cuerpo y mi alma se separaban y me liberaba de la tristeza.

CAUSE EVERYTIME WE TOUCH, I GET THIS FEELING/ CADA VEZ QUE NOS TOCAMOS, TENGO ESTE SENTIMIENTO.

AND EVERYTIME WE KISS I SWEAR I COULD FLY/ Y CADA VEZ QUE NOS BESAMOS JURO QUE PODRÍA VOLAR.

Mi corazón no dejaba de latir, cuando estaba contigo sentia que se me saldría del pecho, me golpeaba fuertemente pero aun asi quería que los momentos contigo perduraran y se volvieran eternos, para que estuvieras siempre a mi lado

CANT YOU FEEL MY HEART BEAT FAST, I WANT THIS TO LAST/ NO SIENTES EL LATIR DE MI CORAZON? QUIERO QUE ESTO DURE

NEED YOU BY MY SIDE/ TE NECESITO A MI LADO.

Cada vez que teníamos algún contacto, cada vez que me tocabas, sentia como una corriente eléctrica recorria mi cuerpo.

Y que cada vez que me besabas el cielo estaba a nuestro alcance, como si las nueves fueran el suelo bajo nuestros pies.

CAUSE EVERYTIME WE TOUCH, I FEEL THE STATIC./CADA VEZ QUE NOS TOCAMOS, SIENTO ESTA ESTATICA

AND EVERYTIME WE KISS, I REACH FOR THE SKY./ Y CADA VEZ QUE NOS BESAMOS ALCANZO EL CIELO

Cuando al fin nos separábamos mis corazón ya se había tranquilizado, pero me sentia tan comodo entre tus brazos que no quería que te alejaras, te quería siempre en mi vida.

CANT YOU HEAR MY HEART BEAT SO.../NO PUEDES SENTIR MI CORAZON IR LENTO?

I CANT LET YOU GO./ NO PUEDO DEJARTE IR

WANT YOU IN MY LIFE./ TE NECESITO EN MI VIDA

Tus brazos rodeándome, me sentía como dentro de un Castillo, y cada vez que me decías que era el ocupante de tu Corazón me sentía como en el cielo, tu Corazón lleno de afecto era mi cielo, mi lugar perfecto.

Tu amor y tu ternura, tu atención y preocupación, ellos eran quienes secaban todas las lagrimas que derramaba.

YOUR ARMS ARE MY CASTLE, YOUR HEART IS MY SKY./ TUS BRAZOS SON MI CASTILLO, TU CORAZON ES MI CIELO

THEY WIPE AWAY TEARS THAT I CRY./ ELLOS SECAN LAS LAGRIMAS QUE LLORE

No importaba la situación, en los buenos y los malos momentos, siempre estabas conmigo, soportándolos conmigo y ayudándome a superarlos. Tú me levantabas de mi tristeza cada vez que yo caía en ella.

HE GOOD AND THE BAD TIMES, WEVE BEEN THROUGH THEM ALL./LOS BUENOS Y MALOS MOMENTOS, HEMOS PASADO POR ELLOS

YOU MAKE ME RISE WHEN I FALL./ TU ME LEVANTAS CUANDO CAIGO

Porque no importaba nada, cada vez que me tocabas, tenia este sentimiento de afecto, no era de amor.

Y cada vez que nos besábamos me sentia en el cielo, volando, porque solo contigo podía sentir amor, tu eras también, el dueño de mi corazón.

CAUSE EVERYTIME WE TOUCH, I GET THIS FEELING./ PORQUE CADA VEZ QUE NOS TOCAMOS SIENTO ESTE SENTIMIENTO

AND EVERYTIME WE KISS I SWEAR I COULD FLY./ Y CADA VEZ QUE NOS BESAMOS, JURO QUE PUEDO VOLAR

Cuando estoy a tu lado, mi corazón late rápido, pero aun asi quisiera que dure este sentimiendo, porque estabas a mi lado y eso era lo que mas me gustaba.

CANT YOU FEEL MY HEART BEAT FAST, I WANT THIS TO LAST./NO PUEDES SENTIR MI CORAZON LATIR RAPIDO? QUIERO QUE ESTO DURE

NEED YOU BY MY SIDE./TE NECESITO A MI LADO

Porque sin excepciones nuestro contacto provocaba en mi una corriente estatica y cada vez que nuestros labios se juntaban recorria el cielo, eso era lo que mas feliz me hacia.

CAUSE EVERYTIME WE TOUCH, I FEEL THE STATIC./ PORQUE CADA VEZ QUE NOS TOCAMOS SIENTO ESTA ESTATICIDAD

AND EVERYTIME WE KISS, I REACH FOR THE SKY./ Y CADA VEZ QUE NOS BESAMOS ALCANZO EL CIELO

Agradecia cada vez que nunca sintieras mi latir al terminar de besarnos, y cuando te alejabas yo queria que te quedaras un poco mas, cuando entraste a mi vida fue lo mas feliz que pasó, por eso que queria en ella

CANT YOU HEAR MY HEART BEAT SO.../NO PUEDES SENTIR MI CORAZON IR LENTO?

I CANT LET YOU GO./NO PUEDO DEJARTE IR

WANT YOU IN MY LIFE./ TE QUIERO EN MI VIDA

Siempre nuestro contacto hacia que mi cuerpo sintiera el sentimiento de amos que tu provocabas en mi, cada vez que nos tocábamos me sentia tan libre como un ave mientras volaba por encima de toda la tristeza.

CAUSE EVERYTIME WE TOUCH, I GET THIS FEELING./ PORQUE CADA VEZ QUE NOS TOCAMOS TENGO ESTE SENTIMIENTO

AND EVERYTIME WE KISS I SWEAR I COULD FLY./Y CADA VEZ QUE NOS BESAMOS, JURO QUE PUEDO VOLAR

Nunca pusiste tu mano en mi pecho, nunca sentiste mis rapidos latidos, pero algo me decía que tu ya sabias a que ritmo iba mi corazón, y siempre encontrábamos la forma de hacer durar ese momento entre ambos, porque cada uno quería al otro a su lado.

CANT YOU FEEL MY HEART BEAT FAST, I WANT THIS TO LAST./ NO PUEDES SENTIR MI CORAZON IR RAPIDO? QUIERO QUE ESTO DURE

NEED YOU BY MY SIDE./ TE NECESITO A MI LADO

Aunque el destino ha querido que no fuera asi – Dijo Fubuki mientras cerraba sus ojos y se quedaba dormido.

_~Fin~_

* * *

><p>"Bueno espero que les haya gustado y si no... diganme que me falta<br>Porque lo que es yo, no se que tengo que cambiar  
>Si les gusto podrian darme ideas sobre que escribir porque necesito bases para saber que hacer u.u<br>Hasta la proxima y nos leeremos despues... Si mi imaginacion da para ello xD"_  
><em>


End file.
